


Seven Minutes

by bsl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, other characters but only snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsl/pseuds/bsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, so we know how this works, right?" Nora dropped to the floor with a thud and folded her legs beneath her, looking around the circle of her friends as she placed the glass bottle on its side in the middle. "We spin, then you and your bottle buddy go into that closet-" she thrust a pointed finger towards a closed door on the far side of the room "- and we lock you in there for seven minutes while you make out!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompt on tumblr but then I lost it. Your OTP plays 7 minutes in heaven but instead of just talking they make out, and one of them walks out with a hickey.

"Okay, so we know how this works, right?" Nora dropped to the floor with a thud and folded her legs beneath her, looking around the circle of her friends as she placed the glass bottle on its side in the middle. "We spin, then you and your bottle buddy go into that closet-" she thrust a pointed finger towards a closed door on the far side of the room "- and we lock you in there for seven minutes while you make out!"

"Or whatever you're okay with." Ren patted Nora's knee, his eyes settling on Weiss, who looked paler than usual, very uncomfortable, and quite confused as to why she agreed to this game in the first place.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She leaned forward with an enormous grin plastered to her face. "Let's see who's up first!"

With a flick of Nora's wrist, the bottle swung around a few times at lightning speed, grumbling against the surface of the floor. The bottle started to slow, and skidded past Jaune, Coco, Weiss and Blake. The circle looked on with bated breath as it spun past Velvet, Neptune, Yang and Ruby, before skipping over Sun, Ren and Nora. Eyes followed as it ground to a halt, the open neck of the bottle pointing towards the stocking covered knees of one Ms Blake Belladonna. Velvet turned her head and giggled into her shoulder, and Coco gave a sly smile.

"Blake, it's you!" Ruby barked, snapping Blake out of her short moment of disbelief.

"Spin it, spin it, spin it!" Nora shouted, her voice dropping intensely deep for a moment as she bounced on her knees. She clapped her hands in excitement as Blake leaned over and gripped the cool glass gently with just the pads of her fingers. She flicked the bottle lightly, and it only managed to make one and a half rotations before it purposefully settled on Yang. The blonde's face split into a grin.

"Guess it's just you and me, Blakey!" Yang tilted her head and gave an exaggerated wink. Blake let out a small breath of relief, glad that she didn't have to spend so much time locked in a closet with Jaune. Nora shot to her feet. She roughly grabbed the partners by the arms and yanked them to their feet. She dragged them across the room, a squeal coming from Neptune as they almost trampled him in the process, and bundled them into the closet.

"Have fun!" She saluted to them before slamming the door closed and, by the sounds of it, jamming a chair up against the doorknob on the other side.

Blake blinked slowly, confused as to how she managed to get from the floor of the dorm to wedged in the closet in such a short space of time. She turned to face Yang and smiled nervously.

"So, what do we do?" Blake asked, pulling all of her hair over one shoulder and gently finger combing any knots out from their rapid journey across the room.

"We could talk about stupid secrets? Like, who your first kiss was? Who your _worst_ kiss was? How many boyfriends or girlfriends have you had, that sorta thing?" Yang shrugged, her empty hands turned upwards, as if showing her lack of ideas. "Or ..." the blonde paused.

"Or what?" Blake raised an eyebrow, trying to gauge what Yang had in mind, but finding her partner's expression completely unreadable.

"I guess there's always Nora's idea?" Yang questioned, her head tilted down but still looking through her eyelashes at Blake's pretty and surprised face. She was _so_ pretty, it made her fingers tingle with the want to touch that sculpted face, trace the cheekbones and jaw that surely had been carved to perfection by a master, caress her skin to confirm the softness she suspected.

"What about it?" Blake stopped playing with her hair, lifting it back over her shoulder as she eyed Yang curiously.

"The best secret of them all, are you a good kisser? It's research, in the name of science!" Yang grinned broadly, and Blake blushed and melted inside a little at the wide and contagious smile. The faunus smirked and shuffled closer to her partner. She reached fingertips forward to brush roving strands of gold from Yang's face and slide them behind her ear.

"Maybe science doesn't deserve to know." Blake countered, pulling her fingers away from Yang's face before prodding her gently in the stomach.

"Do I deserve to know?" Yang pressed forward, flirtation with a dash of nerves evident in her tone, an unusual combination for the blonde, and somehow all the sweeter.

"That depends." Blake looked straight into Yang's eyes, keen amber boring into lilac as if she was searching for something inscribed deeply onto Yang's soul.

"On what?" Yang's eyebrow twitched in curiosity, staring back at Blake and momentarily wondering if her partner was aware of the tiny sliver of green that lined the outside of her pupils.

"You being serious." Her words escaped on a breath that Blake wasn't sure would be heard, even in the close confines of the closet, and part of her wanted to pluck them out of the air and shove them back down her throat to where they could stay unspoken.

Yang's grin slid into a casual smile, and her hand trailed up Blake's arm before stopping just shy of her shoulder, fingertips squeezing lightly at her partner's deceptively strong bicep.

"You have no idea how serious I am." Her hand continued its journey upwards until it slid into striking black hair, her fingers curling into the strands, and nails scratching lightly at Blake's scalp. Breath jumped into Blake's lungs with a gasp. Golden eyes fluttered closed. Soft, warm lips pressed delicately against her own. Blake's stiff posture softened and she leant into the kiss, lifting her hands to grip Yang's waist and tugging their hips together. Blake hated the cliché, but it felt like time stopped all around her, except for the hard beating of her heart and the thrum of Yang's aura against her own. After a moment, Yang pulled her mouth back an inch and her breath lacquered Blake's lips with heat.

"You are magnificent," Yang whispered against her, knowing that twitching cat ears would pick up the hushed sounds that would never penetrate the thickness of the door. She breathed, as if debating the intelligence of uttering the next few words, before deciding she didn't care. "and I think I'm in love with you."

A sound like a syrupy hiccup burst from Blake's throat, and she blinked back stinging in her eyes before driving her lips against Yang's. She took the rounded bottom lip between her own and brushed it reverently with the points of her teeth before teasing the tip of her hot tongue across the flesh. Yang's soft rumble of a moan parted the blonde's lips and Blake quirked her head, taking the chance to deepen the kiss and letting her tongue slide gently across teeth.

Yang's brain eventually remembered to tell her body how to function, and the blonde lifted her free arm to drape it lazily over Blake's shoulder. The hand already buried in thick, dark hair raked its nails against her head again, and this time Yang felt that hiccup bubble slowly through Blake's chest rather than hearing it escape.

Yang pulled Blake closer, brushing their tongues together, testing and savouring new tastes and touches as they pushed and pulled and grasped at one another. Fingers danced along flesh, leaving trails of goose bumps in their wake, and fists snatched at clothes to close the nonexistent gap between them. Teeth scraped at tongues, and soft moans skimmed at the roofs of mouths only to be swept away by soft caresses and airy breaths. Their chests burned with so many sensations, and Blake was the first to cave for breath. She reluctantly separated their mouths to scatter kisses laced with the sweetest intoxicant along Yang's jaw, leaving the blonde's head spinning. Their bodies heaved in synchrony, drawing humid air into their lungs, then huffing it out against each other's flushed skin.

Blake breathed and nipped and licked at Yang, the salt of sweat sharp against her tongue. She found the hinge of Yang's jaw and bit lightly, sucking the flesh as a breath and high-pitched grunt puffed against her own neck. Her lips curled into a smile, and her tongue lazily traced down Yang's neck, leaving intricate trails of heat and moisture that she blew over, causing Yang's whole body to shiver with chill and stimulation. She found the tight muscle where neck met shoulder, and her teeth itched and ached with the need to bite. She shed the last of her anxiety when she heard Yang's broken breaths and felt her needy hands, and sunk her teeth into hard muscle. She sucked hard as her hands skipped gleefully over tiny shorts. She traced the outside seams before she pawed roughly at Yang's ass, fingers grabbing and nails prickling through the material.

Blake filled Yang's mind like a cacophony, and the only thing she could do was tug thick black locks and moan wantonly, no longer aware of anything beyond the humid closet and Blake's entire being surrounding her. It felt like her partner was all over her everywhere at once, and to say the experience was overwhelming would be barely scratching the surface of the emotions swelling over and through her from head to toe. Her heart felt heavy and light at once beneath her ribs, and she hoped to Dust that Blake wasn't just toying with her.

"Time's up!" Nora's voice speared through the moment with a heavy knock and they both jumped back, Blake's mouth and hands immediately leaving Yang with disappointment painted across her features. Yang's face was flushed pink and her eyes looked dazedly at her partner, who raised an eyebrow and smirked in return. After a breath, Blake leaned forward and licked the rapidly forming bruise on Yang's neck while fingertips ghosted her cheek. A shudder rippled through the blonde's body at the roughness of Blake's taste buds against the ravaged mark. Blake pressed a quick peck to Yang's lips before pulling back, turning, and opening the door in one fluid movement. She walked out with a sway to her hips that left Yang's eyes no option but to stare, and stare she did. She stumbled from the closet and slid into a gap in the circle of students that had recently reformed around the glass bottle. Beside her, Weiss turned and her eyes immediately snapped to the bitten and bruised skin at her throat.

"Yang, is that-"

"Yup." The blonde interrupted, a blush creeping over her cheeks as she refused to face her teammate.

"On purpose?"

"Yup." The p popped hard like an overfilled balloon as she reached forward into the circle at Nora's behest, twirling the bottle into a dance to find its next set of victims. Everyone's eyes followed the bottle, save Blake and Yang, who were each entirely focused on the other. A small smile tugged at the corners of Blake's lips, soft and pink with kisses. She bit down on her lip invitingly as Yang's hand subconsciously reached to touch the smarting mark left on her neck, grinning at how sensitive it was. The bottle sang as the glass skidded to a halt.

"Weiss!"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the reading time for this to about seven minutes to see if I could. I think I managed it.


End file.
